1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical vehicle power systems, and more specifically to an electric vehicle power system with at least one integrated charging system.
2. Background of the Invention
The internal combustion engine has been commonly used for many decades as the motive power for automobiles. However, with the rising cost of petroleum products, namely gasoline and diesel, an alternative method for powering automobiles is needed.
Recently, several manufacturers have introduced hybrid vehicles to the market in an effort to provide consumers with an opportunity to obtain more fuel efficient automobiles. Currently, systems such as Toyota's® Hybrid Synergy Drive® pair an electric engine with a conventional petroleum internal combustion engine in an effort to increase vehicle gasoline mileage. However, the mileage gains achieved by such hybrid vehicles still tend to be modest, at best. With only modest gains in mileage by hybrid automobiles, supplementing combustion engine power with electric engine power does not offer a sufficient reduction in petroleum usage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,954, to Field, entitled “Electric Hybrid Vehicle”, discloses such a system, wherein the battery is charged by a generator connected to the combustion drive motor, the generator charging the battery system while the vehicle is running.
Automobiles powered predominantly by electricity provide an attractive alternative to both purely petroleum powered automobiles and hybrid powered automobiles. However, one of the primary drawbacks of electric vehicles is their very limited range.
Some attempts to solve this problem include U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,577, to Moore, et al, entitled “Solar Celled Hybrid Vehicle”, which discloses a vehicle powered by a combination of electric and combustion engines, with solar cells disposed within the upper surfaces of the vehicle. However, Moore dies not include any method for charging the electrical system at night, or during overcast conditions when an external charger is not available.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,090, to Tolinski, et al, entitled “Self-Powered Solar Sunroof”, discloses a solar panel powering, and disposed within a vehicle's sunroof. However, Tolinski does not disclose using the solar cells to provide electrical power sufficient to drive the vehicle electrically, nor does Tolinski disclose a method for charging the electrical system by any method other than a solar cell.
Currently, the few electric vehicles available today use batteries an energy storage means. These batteries are generally serviced by a dedicated, fixed battery charger, which converts 110 volt a.c. wall current to a direct current suitable for charging the batteries. The drawback to charging an electric vehicle solely with a non-portable charging device is that when driving an electric vehicle, with its inherently short range, drivers face a risk of being stuck in an area where a charger is not available.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle powered primarily by electricity, in which a charge may be generated without the need for an external or fixed stationary electric source.